Examon
Base= Examon is a Holy Knight Digimon and one of the "Royal Knights". It possesses an extraordinary data size, so traditional digital tools were unable to completely render it, and its existence was discovered because it finally became possible to render it with the use of state-of-the-art digital tools. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". It possesses the gigantic, sentient wings "Caledfwlch" and the gigantic lance "Ambrosius". The Caledfwlch is a unique set of wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own will, it can at times change into wings for flight, or into a shield which defends Examon. The gigantic lance "Ambrosius" is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse. |-|Examon X= It overflows with Dragon-type and Holy Knight-type power which swirls, creating Dragonic Plasma. Its sentient "Kyūkyoku Senryūsou Ambrosius" is an extremely powerful, high-energy weapon Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C Name: Examon, his wings are named "Caledfwlch". | Examon X-Antobody Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Data Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Dragon Emperor, Dragon's Roar and Virus Buster Digimon Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Master Spearman and Bomb Wielder, Flight, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Earth Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation with Flare Breaths, Large Size (Type 1), Has a passive ability the nullifies Time Stop, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Has the power "Delete", allowing him to erase a being from existence and send them to the Dark Area, the graveyard of deleted data. Also used to remove evil from within a being), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Confusion, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Pain Manipulation and Absolute Zero. |-|X-Antibody= All previous abilities, Resistance to Power Nullification and a stronger Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can resist Yggdrasil's Program X). Attack Potency: ''' '''Complex Multiverse level (The strongest of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Royal_Knights_(Digimon) Royal Knights, able to battle with Omegamon, Jesmon, Ulforce V-Dramon, Jesmon, Magnamon and Dukemon at the same time and defeat them with great ease.) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to have the greatest raw destructive power amongst the Royal Knights, surpassing even Alphamon and Omegamon. Fought Magnamon, Jesmon, Gallantmon and UlforceVeedramon in single combat. Was a serious match for Omegamon and Takumi who fought the Mother Eater, a Multiversal threat), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Blue Flare Breath and Green Flare Breath. Speed: Immeasurable (The Royal Knights are capable of traversing space and time and able to move in places that exist beyond space and time) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Gallantmon, Magnamon and Eater Arata all at once) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (The strongest of the Royal Knights in terms of brute force) | Immeasurable via power-scaling off of Yuugo Kamishiro Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several dozen meters with melee attacks due to sheer size (was so large that it was unable to be rendered until the advent of computers that could handle exabytes of data), Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: His bombs of various viruses, his lance "Ambrosius" and his sentient wings "Caledfwlch". Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Examon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World and a master of melee combat. This is further reinforced by its position as the Emperor of Dragon Digimon, a group known for its extremely skilled, vicious, and powerful fighters like WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. He is also an extremely skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from the exosphere with his Pendragon's Glory attack. Weaknesses: As a Dragon Digimon, Examon is more vulnerable to attacks with a Dragon Slaying attribute such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Avalon's Gate:' Stabs the opponent with the Ambrosius and detonates all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. *'Pendragon's Glory:' Rockets up to the exosphere and before blasting its target with a high power laser beam. *'Dragonic Impact:' Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. * Caledfwlch's Rage: Raises its speed. * Ambrosius of Demise: Raises its attack and the chance of landing a critical hit. * Blue Flare Breath:'''Breathes searing sapphiric flames; can "burn" away the texture map (skin) of Digimon targets, exposing their wire-frame (bones), and even their entire essence is burned away. * '''Green Flare Breath: '''Breathes searing green-colored flame upon the target, which burns and saturates down to the opponent's entire essence. * '''G Shurunen-II: '''Horns heat up as it rampages with laser-heat breath, upon anyone or anything that touches its Gekirin. * '''Strike Bomber: Smashes its tail against its foes. Key: Examon | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Lance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Digimon Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Knights Category:BFR Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Purification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users